The invention relates to a connector for shielded cables, comprising a housing and signal and ground contacts mounted in said housing, said housing having an upper wall with inlet openings for the cables.
In the known connectors of this type problems occur with respect to providing a strain relief for the cables connected to the connector. In a shielded cable, like a coaxial or twinaxial cable, the impedance of the cable is also determined by the dielectric lying the signal conductor and the shielding. In shielded cables of high quality this dielectric consists of a relatively soft plastic material so that deformation of this plastic material easily occurs if high strain or compressing forces are exerted on the cable. This deformation results into a change of the impedance which adversely affects the transmission characteristics of the cable for high frequency signals.
It is an object of the invention to provide a connector of the above-mentioned type, wherein a strain relief is provided in a simple manner such that deformation of the dielectric plastic material of the cable can be controlled.